


Something hot and something sweet

by merthurkdramas_101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur used to top, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Car Sex, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sex on a Car, also bad title, because I love happy endings, bottom!Arthur, but Merlin made him a bottom, cause i suck at titles, public inappropriate touching, random marriage proposal, sue me, who occasionally tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurkdramas_101/pseuds/merthurkdramas_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon, 29 years old and CEO of a company, is graceful, polite and a gentleman to the last degree. Except when he’s fucking someone. When he’s fucking someone, he’s a bastard who always makes sure that he tops because he likes being in power. Until he meets Merlin. </p>
<p>There is literally no plot. And there is a random marriage proposal. And sweet stuff. But lots of sexy stuff. Um...sorry for the sucky title and summary. But I hope y'all like the story better! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something hot and something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Omg haiii guys! As usual, I love you guys so much and thank you for all of your reads, kudos and comments. You guys are making me happy, and I hope I’m making y’all happy too :D
> 
> So yes, I have another story coming (aside from this one obviously…) but it’s gonna be super long. Still in progress…have most of the ending done and like…none of the middle lol, so hopefully it’ll be as long as Perfection, if not longer. Hopefully it’ll be up in the next month-ish. I’ve hit a few roadblocks . But here’s this smutty fic for your pleasure! There might be a couple more of these short blurbs before the final story is due (it’s titled Spring, just so you know!), so I hope you enjoy! I love smutty Merthur :3 kehehehe
> 
> Also, I still don’t have a beta, so any and all mistakes are mine, so please pardon me! Enjoy! :D

__________________________

 

Arthur Pendragon, 29 years old and CEO of a company, is graceful, polite and a gentleman to the last degree. Except when he’s fucking someone. When he’s fucking someone, he’s a bastard who always makes sure that he tops because he likes being in power. He doesn’t give a fuck if the other guy wants him to bottom. He says no and walks away. No matter what.

Take Leon Knight, for example. They’d been together for 2 years, until about a week ago, and Leon knew what he was getting into. But the night before they broke up, Leon really wanted to fuck Arthur. No night before had he wanted to top, just this night. Apparently, it was an ultimatum for Arthur. Bottom or I’m leaving. The answer was way too obvious for Arthur, and Leon too, apparently. When Arthur woke up the next morning, his car was egged and covered in mud.

Arthur sighed. At least he didn’t key it like his last boyfriend. 

But something he didn’t realize, until Merlin, was though every guy he’d been with had wanted him to bottom, no one ever tried. No one casually slipped a hand to Arthur’s ass or crack. No one slowly dragged their finger to his hole, circling gently, pushing in slightly. No one tried to lick a trail down from his cock to his hole, lightly lapping at his hole until Arthur _begged_ to be eaten out. They just asked. And boy was that their biggest mistake. Because now, Arthur was a shameless fucking bottom. Who occasionally topped.

**

When Arthur first met Merlin, _Avalon Car Salon_ ’s owner, recommended by his best mate Gwen, he was enraptured by how he looked in a baggy ass shirt and how it was clinging to his body because it was wet. He looked skinny as a twig, but thanks to the car he was washing, the front of his shirt was soaked. It was a regular plain white t-shirt with his car wash company’s logo on the back, _Avalon Car Salon_ with a dragon circling around a car. It was actually pretty cool. 

But all Arthur was focusing on was how the shirt showed off Merlin’s nipples. The water must be cold because those babies were popping out of his shirt like thorns on a rose. Something Arthur would not mind stubbing his finger on. Or his lips.

When he walked up to get his bright red Mercedes Benz from Merlin, he couldn’t stop staring at his chest. He could see the hair. Trailing all the way down to where his baggy jeans started. Then Arthur started wondering what it would be like if he were wearing skinny jeans and a tight-fitting shirt. He coughed and tripped over a hose. Tripped. Fucking _tripped._

“You alright, mate?” Merlin asked as he grabbed Arthur’s arm and helped him up. 

Arthur looked up and saw a pair of turquoise eyes staring at him, concern embedded in every corner. So naturally, Arthur was embarrassed because he was _never_ seen as weak, and his brain vomited. 

“You need to fix the placement of your supplies. I almost fell and broke my nose. Do you know how much it cost me to get it fixed?”

Merlin, though, just snorted and tilted his fucking head back to expose his neck, which was all veined and muscly and _not fucking fair._

“Oh my God, you’re a _prat_!” And he kept laughing while Arthur kept blushing. Which, again, is something he’s never, ever done.

When he realized the melodic noise had stopped, he looked up to Merlin’s face and found that his crystal blue eyes were changing color to a darker shade. And he found that he quite liked that. A lot. 

“I guess I have to make up for almost breaking your nose then,” Merlin said in a really unfairly deep and sensual voice. 

Arthur swallowed. “I guess you do. Anything you have in mind?” 

He sees Merlin smirk as he pulls out a piece of paper and takes the four steps towards Arthur. “I can think of a few ways.”

He leans forward and uses Arthur’s shoulder as a table and writes down seven digits, but all Arthur can focus on is how Merlin’s pinky and tip of his ring finger are just barely there on on his shoulder, sweeping back and forth, and Arthur can feel himself turning as red as a tomato. 

“Give me a call whenever your… _car…_ needs a _polish_. I’ve been told I’m very good.”

Arthur takes the number, but he can’t help wrapping his hand around Merlin’s waist where there’s a line of grease showing on his exposed skin. It feels good. It’s thicker than he thought, full of muscle, and he can feel it jump as soon as he swipes his thumb across the bare patch of skin. 

“You…had a little grease there.” 

Merlin smiles, smoldering but sweet at the same time, and steps back. 

“Thanks…”

“Arthur.” 

“Arthur. I’m Merlin.” 

“I know.” 

“Do you, now?” 

“Of course. I had to research before I let just anyone touch my car. It was a gift, you know.” 

“Hmm…maybe I could dig that stick out of your ass instead. Might help you lighten up a bit,” Merlin said as he slid his hand from Arthur’s arm to his ass to pull him closer agains. And when he squeezed, Arthur’s dick went up. All the fucking way.

Merlin noticed, too. His eyebrows went up, unnaturally so, and chuckled low and filthy into Arthur’s ear. 

“I see you’ve never bottomed before.” 

“No. I top or nothing.” 

“Well, you’ve never been tupped by me. I’ll make you a deal, _Ar_ thur. Let me play with your ass,” he says as he presses his finger against his crack, rubbing up and down, “and if you like it, I’ll fuck you nice and slow. If you don’t, I’ll walk away. Because I love power too. And I swear to you I can break you. Just give me a chance.” He takes his other hand from Arthur’s shoulder to his cock and squeezes it once, then pulls away. 

Merlin winks then turns around, maybe swaying his hips on purpose. But Arthur does not care one bit. 

***

That’s how, three years later, Arthur Pendragon, 32 years old, CEO of a company, still polite and gentlemanly, has become Merlin’s shameless bottom. Who also occasionally tops. 

They’re in his late mother’s cabin in the woods at the moment. Arthur’s had a really busy month at work, and Merlin convinced him to take a week off to be in the woods—without cell reception, no internet. Nothing but Merlin and trees and sex. Sounds like bliss. The only downside was that the trek there was so rough. When it was dry, the roads were so bumpy, they would have to pull over at least twice in the 30-minute drive into the woods because of the motion sickness. It was better if they drove after it rained, but it was so muddy. And his poor car looked like they just pulled it out of a bog. So after the third day they were there (there was copious amounts of sex first, of course), they went outside to wash the car. 

“We really should have done this the first day we got here, Merlin. Look how caked the mud looks. It looks like shit.” 

“What, you’re telling me you _didn’t_ want to have all that sex? We fulfilled literally all of your fantasies in three days.” 

“I…that’s beside the point, Merlin. Now it’s going to take twice as long to clean my baby.”

“You forget who you’re dating, dollophead.”

“I would never forget I’m dating the world’s biggest and clumsiest idiot.” 

He sees Merlin roll his eyes, mouthing something along the lines of “prat”, so Arthur takes the hose and sprays Merlin’s shirt.

He laughs at Merlin’s face, which had gone from a smug grin to flat and so done with this shit. He looks like a wet mouse! What he doesn’t expect, though is Merlin’s sponge— _soapy_ sponge—hitting him right in the face. Arthur takes the hose and wets his face, and when he opens his eyes, he sees Merlin doubled over laughing. So he let’s the hose drench him. He laughs at Merlin’s broken noises, gasps and laughs and curses, and he laughs as Merlin chases him around the car with the sponge, squirting soap out of the bottle at him. It’s got a pretty far range, actually. It manages to get on his back.

After a while, probably about five minutes, Arthur leans against his car, hose in his left hand watering the dirt, laughing up his white flag.

“Fine! Fine! I’m sorry! I surrender!” 

When he doesn’t hear anything from Merlin, he opens his eyes and sees Merlin just standing there. The sponge is out of his hands and his eyes are wide, chest moving up and down pretty fast. 

“Merl? You okay, love?” 

It seems to break Merlin out of his trance, because he fast walks up to Arthur, slams him back against the car and kisses him filthy. One hand is in his hair and the other is working open his jeans, pushing them down. His tongue is circling around in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Arthur, do you know how hot you look like this? So wet. So fucking _wet_. Your shirt…and your fucking hair,” he mouths into Arthur’s neck, leaving a trail of bites and licks. 

Arthur tightens his grip in Merlin’s hair and drags his head lower—to his collarbone. He _loves_ getting kissed there. As soon as Merlin bites, Arthur lets out a groan and wraps one leg around Merlin, causing their cocks to touch. Merlin lets out a wet sigh into Arthur’s collarbone. So Arthur continues to buck his hips into Merlin’s, loving the friction that devours them both. 

“Arthur, baby, yeah. C’mon. Yeah.” 

“Shit, Merlin. Uhh yeah.” 

Merlin bites and licks at his collarbone twice more before coming to fuck Arthur’s mouth with his tongue. It’s the hottest kiss they’ve shared so far. They usually take it slow, not rushing, not desperate. Just happy and slow and sweet. The times they’ve tried to be desperate, it turned into a laughing fest. They were too comfortable together for something so passionate. But this… this fire that’s in them right now, it’s burning down all of their walls. And it feels fucking amazing. 

Merlin finds the hole in Arthur’s favorite shirt and tears at it, and Arthur head falls back onto the car, because this is the hottest fucking thing that’s happened to him in his life. Merlin rips off the rest of Arthur’s shirt and attacks Arthur’s stomach, licking and biting, finally licking up a stripe to his nipples. 

“Fuck, Arthur. You’re so hot like this. You know that? You’re making me so hard right now. Do you feel that? Huh?” 

He rubs his cock against Arthur’s thigh as he licks at one nipple and pinches the other. Arthur groans low and threads his fingers through Merlin’s hair. 

“Yeah, love. Yeah, come on. Show me how hard you are. I want to feel all of your right now. Take off your fucking clothes, baby. Now.” 

Merlin pulls back and smiles devilishly. “Since when do you give me orders, baby?” 

He pulls away from the bracket of Arthur’s legs and slowly, _so fucking slowly_ , peels off the drenched, white t-shirt. Arthur can just barely make out the small rivulets of water that trail Merlin’s stretched stomach. Arthur gets up from the car and walks towards Merlin, grabbing at the shirt that’s only just reached his shoulders, and pulls it off completely. Merlin stares, surprised but amused as Arthur wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him in. He rests his forehead against Merlin’s and almost comes at how fast they’re both breathing, eyes molten with emotion, love and lust. Merlin, though, grabs Arthur’s waist and pushes him back against the car again so hard, he will definitely have bruises on his lower back. As soon as Arthur’s sitting on the hood of his car, Merlin puts his hand on Arthur chest and pushes him back, eyes never leaving his. He crouches down, hands coming to work with Arthur’s zipper, and wraps his hand around Arthur’s hard prick as soon as he pulls down his pants. He starts like they’ve been at this for hours, hard and fast, and Arthur’s eyes roll back into his head as he watches Merlin’s arm move fast, veins and muscles giving him all he’s got.

“Yeah Merlin. Just like that. Come on. Faster.”

Then, he feels a warm sensation on his prick and a tongue swirling around it. The same desperate and fast motion as his hand. The speed picks up, and when Merlin moans, the vibrations flow through Arthur, all the way up to his head. 

“Fuck, baby yeah. Give it to me, Merlin. Come on.” 

Merlin moans again, opening and closing the back of his throat around his cock, and just when Arthur thinks he’s about to have the best orgasm of his life, Merlin stops. 

“What the _fuck_ , Merlin! Come on!” 

“I told you, baby. You don’t tell me what to do. _Ever._ ” 

Arthur swallows, but he can’t help but let out a whimper. 

“Yeah, that’s it Arthur. Beg for it. Just how I like it. Come on. Tell me what you want. _Nicely_.” 

Merlin’s hands are on his ass, kneading them, fingers poking lightly at his hole while Merlin’s grinding his erection into Arthur’s thigh. When one finger starts to stroke up and down, Arthur’s knees buckle and he starts to slide off of the car. 

“M-Merlin. Please.” 

Merlin brings his lips right to Arthur’s ear, licks behind it twice before he says, “Please what, Arthur?” 

“Please fuck me, Merlin. Fucking _please_.” 

“How do you want it, love?” There’s another lick behind the ear while one finger is circling at his hole lightly. 

“Give it to me hard, Merlin. Hard and fast. I want you to fuck me so hard that you can’t fuck me again for _days._ I want you to fuck me so hard on my car that whenever I see it, I come in my pants. You’re so fucking hot, Merlin. I want you so bad. _Please_.” 

Merlin groans as he pushes in two fingers into his hole, going right to Arthur’s sweet spot. Arthur jerks against Merlin’s hipbone, so Merlin grinds down against Arthur’s. 

“More, Arthur. Come on, love. Tell me more. How badly do you want it?” 

His fingers are dry, but the fast pace that Merlin keeps feels so much better than the dryness. Arthur hits his head against the car, eyes looking at the blue sky, watching the birds fly above them. 

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I _scream_. I want to whimper so loud. I want you to scream my name so loud. There’s no one here, love. I want you to make me yell so loud. I want the whole world to know that you’re fucking me so good.” 

“Fuck, baby,” Merlin says as he adds a third finger, then a fourth. 

“Oh, Merlin. Oh! Uh, uh. Nnn…yeah baby, yeah. Lick my hole. I want your tongue right now. Please. Please baby. I want it so bad.” 

Merlin kisses Arthur once, a sweet kiss, completely opposite of their situation, then flips Arthur over on his front. Merlin drops to his knees, fingers still in his hole, while he licks a circle around the top of his ass. 

“Uuuhhh M-Merlin. F-faster. Come on. Please. I want it so bad, baby.” 

“Yeah, Arthur. Keep telling me what you want.” 

So Arthur tells him while Merlin fits his tongue inside with his four fingers. When Arthur hears slapping sounds from Merlin jerking himself off and squelching sounds how wet he is inside, he moans low and loud, and begs Merlin to fuck him.

“Please, Merlin. Please.” 

“Are you ready, love? Are you ready for me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes, Merl—Ah!” Merlin’s cock drives in hard and fast, hitting him at his spot right then. It hurts, but not as much as it feels fucking brilliant. He doesn’t close his mouth. His eyes are closed as he listens to the slapping noises as Merlin pounds into Arthur. Merlin kisses Arthur’s back, hand wrapping around to the front, jerking Arthur off to the time of his thrusts. It feels so fucking good.

When Merlin pulls out, Arthur almost sobs, objecting to it, but Merlin just turns him around, eyes looking into Arthur, lust subsided and only miles and miles of love remaining in the pools of blue. 

“I want to see when you come for me, Arthur.” He slams his cock into Arthur again, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cock, jerking him off. 

“I’m gonna come so deep inside of you, Arthur.” 

“Yes, Merlin. Fill me up. I wanna feel you. I want you inside of me. Uhh Merlin.” 

“Arthur, yeah. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.”

“I fucking love you so much, Arthur.”

Arthur opens his eyes and stares at Merlin. They’ve never said I love you to each other explicitly, but the way Merlin is looking at him is like this is the only chance he has to say it. and Arthur doesn’t know where this is coming from, but he wants to find out and let Merlin know he is not gonna let go of him. Not now, and maybe not ever. So he grabs Merlin’s hair and pulls him close, rhythm never faltering, and stares into his eyes. 

“I love you too, idiot. You know that. Don’t you _ever_ think otherwise.” He kisses Merlin, another soft and sweet kiss, a contradiction from the speed and heat that surrounds them. When he licks into Merlin’s mouth and he sighs, Arthur grabs Merlin’s ass and pulls him close and he starts pushing up into their thrusts, making the car move under Arthur’s weight bouncing. 

Merlin groans into Arthur’s mouth, into the kiss, and starts fucking him even harder, fingers leaving beautiful marks on Arthur’s hip. 

“Merlin, I’m so close, love.”

“Yeah, me too baby. Let’s come together, yeah?”

Merlin strokes three times and pumps his hips into Arthur twice before they’re both coming, yelling out each other’s names. Merlin digs his nose into Arthur’s neck, fingers caressing the back of his neck, stroking lightly at the hair there. He gives a few more soft thrusts, and Arthur lets out a low moan as Merlin pulls out, come leaking out of him. He’s never felt sexier than right now. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Arthur.” 

“Says the man who has been voted UK’s sexiest car washer.”

Merlin smacks him lightly on the arm, chuckling lightly. He gets up from on top of Arthur and grabs for the hose, cleaning them off. Arthur’s too sated to move, so he just lies on his car while Merlin’s soft hands rub up and down his body. And when his fingers are in his hole, cleaning, he moans the whole time. 

“God fucking dammit, Arthur. Stop being so sexy. That bout of sex pooped me out. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex so good,” Merlin says as he turns off the hose. 

This brings Arthur back to consciousness as he remembers what Merlin said. 

“Yeah. Not that I’m complaining, because that was fan-fucking-tastic sex, but what made you not start laughing in the middle of that extremely passionate sex we just had?” 

To Arthur’s surprise, Merlin _blushes._ Merlin’s never blushed before, but Arthur decides that he likes it. A _lot_. He starts to speak again, but Merlin heads back inside after he pulls on his pants. Arthur stays on the car, confused as to what just happened, but before he can go inside after Merlin, he’s back out with something in his hand. 

Arthur starts to get up from where he was sitting on the car, but Merlin pushes him back down with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Merlin, love, what’s wrong?” 

He sighs, running a hand through his unruly but sexy sex hair. “Um, well. I…I kinda had a reason for us coming here this week. I know you were really stressed out last month, which was part of the reason, but…” 

Arthur’s confused. What other reason? 

“Arthur…I—I love you. I’m…I’m so _fucking in love with you_. And, I just…” Merlin squeezes his eyes shut as he kneels. On one fucking knee. And Arthur? Well…he thinks he’s going to die. 

“I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a prat but that you were really sweet and kind and beautiful. And I was right. I always am. But I didn’t think I’d want something permanent because you’d be scared of it. And I was fucking terrified you’d break my heart if I stayed with you for too long. So I didn’t mean to be with you for this long. But before I knew it, one month turned into one year, and then…it’s now.” He breathed out a sigh, eyes still on the ground, hand with the box shaking. 

“But, I want something permanent. With you. And I wasn’t sure if you wanted it too. So…I wanted to come out here to ask you, Arthur. Will you—do you want to spend the rest of this life with me? Because I’m pretty sure I could spend the next fifty lifetimes with you.” 

Arthur legs suddenly can’t work. He slides down from the car instead of standing up and falls on his knees in front of Merlin. The sound makes Merlin look up at Arthur, and Arthur can see the tears on the brim of his eyes. He can see the apprehension, the worry, the love. The naked truth behind the times when they fought and Merlin always ran away first—because he was scared Arthur would tell him he didn’t want to be with him anymore. But oh, how Merlin was wrong. Oh how Arthur wishes he could turn back time to say ‘I love you’ at every moment where they were supposed to say it. When he wasn’t supposed to say it. 

“Merlin, I—”

But he lifts a shaky hand up to his lips and smiles softly. 

“I—if it’s a no, Arthur, I don’t want an explanation. I understand.” 

But Arthur pulls at his arm and catches Merlin’s face in his hands. 

“Yes, Merlin. Yes.” 

“Y—yes?” 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes. For the next fifty lifetimes, yes. I’m so in love with you, you idiot. I should’ve said it more. I want to spe—” 

But Merlin does them both a favor and kisses him, shaky hands wrapping around Arthur’s neck, and Arthur can taste the salt that falls from Merlin’s beautiful eyes. 

And when they drive home that Sunday, Merlin makes an honest man out of Arthur. He comes in his pants at least three times while he’s driving because there’s a dent in the hood of his red Mercedes and Arthur can’t help but think about the sex they’ve had this past week. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He looks over at Merlin’s sleep rumpled hair resting on the seatbelt, tracing the way the orange sun falls on his fiancé. And when the light shines off of his ring, Arthur can’t help but thank the Lord that he tripped on that hose that day.

~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I know I still suck at endings and beginnings, but I’m working on it!! I’ll make sure that Spring has a better ending and beginning than this! But I think this was okay? I don’t know though! Lol I hope it was :3 As always, if y’all are feeling up to it, please comment or leave kudos! Also if this story offended anybody, I am so sorry! It was unintentional, but please let me know so I can fix it! Thank you for reading, and I hope y’all enjoyed it!! <333


End file.
